


You Are My Sunshine

by Siancore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon & The Winter Soldier
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Married SamBucky, Sam Wilson is Captain America, sambucky fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Series of stories detailing the domesticity of Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes, and their daughter, Miss Aurora Wilson-Barnes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 33
Kudos: 73





	1. Ballet Classes

**Author's Note:**

> I received a few Asks on Tumblr about SamBucky kid fics, so I came up with this.

When Bucky Barnes was a young man, he never really envisioned where his life would take him. Never really had much of a plan. All he could hope for, after serving his country, was returning home in one piece and finding a nice gal to settle down with. Maybe have a family of his own.

Well, things didn’t always end up as planned, but that was life. Regardless of what he had endured, he was happy now, because he had ended up finding love with Samuel Thomas Wilson. The type of love that was nourishing and pure; passionate and true. A love that was forever.

If someone had have told him all those years ago that he and Wilson would fall so deep for one another, he’d tell them to get their goddamn head checked. If someone had’ve told him they’d get hitched and be so completely content, he would have told them to stop being so cruel: Men like Bucky didn’t deserve happiness, or so he thought.

But he was _so_ happy, so utterly happy with his life and with being Sam’s husband. Waking up every single day knowing that he had Sam, and Sam had him, and they could just be by one another’s side for the rest of their lives. The peace and fulfillment that Sam brought him was unmatched by anything he had ever known, and he’d been around for a long time. Bucky never thought he could be that happy; he never thought he would be happier than the day that Sam said, ‘I do’ and made an honest man of him. But he was wrong: The happiest he had ever been was the day that he and his husband brought their sweet baby girl home. Their precious Aurora. That was six years ago, and each day since then had continued to bring him joy.

Presently, however, Bucky was feeling nervous as he sat with their daughter at the kitchen table: She was making a mess with her bowl of cereal, and Bucky barely noticed, as he was inside of his head again.

“Daddy!” Aurora called out to Sam as he stepped into the kitchen returning from his morning run; this shook Bucky from his thoughts, but not before Sam noticed the distracted look on his face.

“Good morning, Baby Girl,” said Sam as he kissed her on top of her mess of curls.

“Mornin’, sweetheart,” said Bucky as Sam kissed his cheek and took up a seat.

“Hey, Babe,” Sam proffered. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” said Bucky. “Me and the Baby were just gettin’ ready for the day, ain’t that right, Sugar Plum?”

“Yes, Papa,” said Aurora.

“It’s a big day,” said Sam. “I’m sorry I’ll be missin’ it.”

Aurora pulled a face and said, “Aww, Daddy can’t you stay?”

“Oh, Honey, Daddy would love to stay,” said Sam with a frown. “But I gotta fly out for work, remember? We talked about this. Papa’s gonna take you to ballet today.”

“But Daddy, you always take me,” Aurora said with a pout. “And Papa takes me to taekwondo.”

Sam looked at Bucky and then back at their daughter, before saying, “I know, Rory, but I gotta go away for work. Papa’s on ballet duty this week. And y’all are gonna have so much fun, right Papa?”

Bucky smiled at Sam and Aurora and said, “Course we are. We’re gonna have a blast.”

The little girl grinned back at her fathers and said, “Promise?”

“Promise,” both men replied in unison.

…..

“Sammy, do you really have to go?” asked Bucky as he sat on the edge of their bed and watched Sam check his go-bag.

“Don’t you start with the pouty face, too, Barnes,” said Sam with a grin as he shook his head. “That kid of ours gave me enough pouty faces to last a lifetime.”

Sam went and sat next to his husband, taking hold of his hand, before saying, “I don’t wanna go, but I have to.”

“I know,” said Bucky as he rested his head on Sam’s shoulder. “I just wish you were stayin’.”

“Hey, Baby, what’s really goin’ on?” asked Sam, causing Bucky to life his head. They stared at one another and Sam could see the worry in Bucky’s eyes.

“It’s nothin’, Dollface,” said Bucky. “You know how I get when you have to go on missions.”

“Buck, this is literally a diplomatic mission,” said Sam. “I ain’t even takin’ the shield. It’ll be fine. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“I always worry about you,” said Bucky, as he reached up and cupped Sam’s face. “You’re my best guy, remember? I’ll never stop worryin’ about you.”

Sam gave Bucky a gentle smile before he leaned in to kiss him. They broke apart and rested their foreheads together, sitting in silence a moment. When they drew apart, Sam could see there was something still bothering Bucky, so he pressed further, not wanting to leave with things remaining unsaid between them.

“Barnes,” said Sam.

“Yes, Wilson?”

“Talk to me,” said Sam. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Bucky let out a deep sigh, and then ran his fingers over his hair.

“You promise not to laugh?”

“I mean, it’s you, Buck,” said Sam with a playful glint in his eye. “So, I’m probably gon’ laugh.”

“Asshole,” said Bucky, with no heat behind it.

“Okay,” said Sam, as he nudged Bucky with his shoulder ever so slightly. “Promise. Now tell me.”

“I’m nervous.”

“About what?” asked Sam, growing serious with concern.

“About ballet class tonight,” he admitted.

“Babe, they’re not gonna make you wear a fuckin’ tutu,” said Sam jokingly.

“I know, I know,” said Bucky, feeling kind of sheepish. “It’s just – shit. Never mind. It’s silly.”

“Nuh ah,” said Sam. “Talk to me.”

Bucky bit his inside cheek and then said, “You forgot, didn’t you?”

“About?”

“About tonight’s class,” said Bucky. “It’s the first night the kids and parents learn the moves for the Parent-Child Valentine’s Recital.”

“It is, too,” said Sam. “Shit, Mrs El Masri’s been talkin’ about it for weeks.”

“Yeah,” said Bucky. “Our Baby Girl’s been talkin’ about it for weeks, too.”

“Okay, and you’re nervous because?”

“Because it was supposed to be _you_ dancing with her,” said Bucky. “You miss the first practice then you miss the Recital. Them’s the rules. Means I have to do it.”

“You don’t wanna do it?”

“Of course I wanna,” said Bucky. “I’m just worried ‘s all.”

“You’re a good dancer, Buck,” said Sam reassuringly. “You’re not gonna make a fool of yourself. Mrs El Masri doesn’t get parents to do any fancy shit. You’ll just be there to lift Rory on cue – and stand there lookin’ pretty.”

Bucky smiled a little at Sam’s words, but then his doubts crept back in.

“I’m not worried about me lookin’ like a fool,” said Bucky. “I’m worried about embarrassing the Baby. I mean, look at the state of me. How am I gonna look goin’ in there with one arm –”

“There’s nothin’ wrong with how you look, Buck,” said Sam. “There’s nothin’ wrong with you.”

“I know,” said Bucky. “But you know what kids are like. I don’t want them teasing Aurora ‘cause o’ me.”

“C’mere,” said Sam as he gestured for Bucky to lean into his embrace; he kissed Bucky’s head. “I get what you’re sayin’, but you’re overthinking this, Baby. No one is gonna tease Rory. They’re her friends and you’re her father. They’re gonna be curious, sure, but not mean. Not to her, and not to you. I mean, if you’re feeling anxious about it, you could wear the arm –”

“No,” said Bucky. “No, Doll. I don’t want to wear it. That’s not for holding our kid, that’s for fighting, and I don’t do that anymore. Plus, you’re the hero in this family.”

“Please,” said Sam, with a playful roll of his eyes. “You’re a hero, too.”

“Not anymore,” said Bucky, and he was okay with that. He retired when they adopted Aurora and never looked back.

“I dunno, Buck,” said Sam, as he kissed his temple. “I reckon that little girl who’s brushing her teeth right now might have something to say about that: You’re clearly a hero to her.”

“Jesus, Sammy,” said Bucky as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. “Why do you always know what to say?”

“I know what my family needs,” Sam replied with a smile. “Our daughter needs her father there to dance with her: She needs you, Buck. So, what d’ya say? I mean, I could call Fury right now and tell him I can’t make it –”

“No, don’t do that,” said Bucky. “They need you, and Aurora needs me. We’ll be fine.”

“You sure?”

“Positive,” said Bucky with a smile, just as Aurora ran into their bedroom.

She leapt onto the bed, crawled behind her fathers, and wrapped arms about their shoulders.

“Papa, I can’t wait for you to take me to ballet,” she said excitedly.

“Aww, me, too, Sweetie,” Bucky replied with a smile. “We better get goin’. Give Daddy a hug and kiss.”

Sam shifted and grabbed hold of Aurora. He drew her into an embrace, stood, and then spun around with her squealing in his arms. He peppered her face with kisses and then let her down.

“Gonna miss you so much, Baby Girl,” said Sam. “Gonna miss you, too, Sexy Face.”

Bucky smiled and blushed; Sam still had the power to make him flustered just from flirting, even though they’d been married for almost ten years. They shared a languid kiss as Aurora waited for Bucky at the door.

“Daddy?” she said, interrupting their kiss. “What does ‘Sexy Face’ mean?”

Bucky almost choked and Sam let out a little chuckle.

“It’s something daddies say to their husbands when their husbands are pretty like Papa is,” said Sam, giving Bucky a wink and causing him to blush even more.

“Aww, Daddy that’s so nice,” said Aurora. “Papa’s very pretty.”

“Thank you, Sugar Plum,” said Bucky. “But you’re the prettiest.”

The little girl smiled at her fathers, gave Bucky a contemplative look, and then spoke to Sam again.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah, Honey?”

“Don’t ya think Papa’s gonna look _so_ pretty later?”

“When?” asked Sam.

“When he tries on his tutu,” said Aurora with a smile before traipsing off.

Bucky turned to Sam and stared at him disbelievingly.

“Wilson? Is she for real?”

“I don’t know,” said Sam, barely able to hold back his laughter. “But if they do get you to wear a dude sized tutu, you better send pics.”


	2. Taekwondo Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the feedback on the last chapter.

Bucky had to admit that it didn’t matter how many times he saw their Baby Girl in her taekwondo uniform, it still made his heart swell. The sleeves needed to be tucked slightly, and her hair looked cute pulled back in two puffs atop her head. She was tiny and fierce and adorable, and Bucky couldn’t help but think so each and every time he got her ready for her lessons.

He would finish doing her hair and then stare at her in the mirror with a completely sappy, adoring look on his face. It didn’t matter how long it had been since he first held that sweet child in his arms, she still left him stunned. She meant everything to him and Sam, and sometimes, most of the time, it was written all over his face.

“Papa,” said Aurora somewhat impatiently, as she found Bucky standing there not saying anything. “Are we ready, yet?”

Bucky was shaken from his reverie at his child’s sweet voice. He placed a kiss to the top of her head and said, “Yeah, Sugar Plum; we’re ready. Let’s grab your things and head out.”

…..

Now, when Bucky thought Aurora looked fierce, he meant it in the way that a professional fighter looked fierce. She was focused and saved her smiles for _after_ she was done on the training mat. He sat back in the area reserved for parents and watched as their daughter went through the motions. She looked so serious sometimes. He remembered the first time he and Sam brought her to taekwondo. She was a little shy at first, but then got into it. She kept looking over at her fathers: Sam offered an encouraging nod of his head, while Bucky smiled and clasped both hands over his heart.

He was so scared for her at first and actually tried to talk his husband out of it.

“She’ll be fine,” Sam had said. “It’s not about hitting and getting hit, it’s more about balance and discipline. About her learning to protect herself. It’ll be good for her.”

“I just don’t want her to get hurt,” Bucky had replied.

“She won’t.”

“I can protect her,” said Bucky with that worried look he sometimes got. “I used to be a professional hero, y’know.”

“I know, Baby,” Sam would say with an adoring grin. “But we can’t be there for her all the time. Plus, it’ll be fun for her. And she’ll look super cute in one of those little outfits, don’t ya think?”

That caused Bucky to smile as he replied, “Yeah, she’ll look adorable.”

Presently, as Bucky took up a seat on his own, he took out his phone and then called out, “Aurora.”

She glanced over to her father, her face serious at first, and then smiled as she saw him holding the device up to take a quick snap. She waved at Bucky while he took the picture and saved it before sending it to Sam. She went back to being focused on getting ready for the lesson as Bucky texted Sam.

Bucky: _Am I too serious? Is that why our kid is so serious when she’s doing taekwondo?_

Sam: _Awww that’s not a bad thing Buck. She’s just mirroring the teacher that’s all. She’s the same at ballet. You ready for your tutu fitting tomorrow?_

Bucky: _Ha ha. You’re funny. I’m ready to sit in the corner and cry probably. You know how I get when I look at her._

Sam: _You’re a sap, babe. I love it and I love you both. You’ll be fine. I hope none of the other parents hit on you._

Bucky: _Now that’s funny. No one is going to hit on me Sam_.

Sam: _They better not._

Bucky: _You’re cute but I gotta go sweetheart. The Baby Girl is about to start practice. I’ll call you later. Love you._

Sam: _You’re cuter! Have fun. Love you too x_

…..

The dance studio was on top of a bustling café a block from Sam and Bucky’s home. Sam usually walked Aurora there when classes happened one weekday afternoon and Saturday mornings. That particular afternoon, Bucky and their daughter had made the trek while Sam was still away for work. Aurora talked excitedly to her father, as they strode together hand-in-hand.

“Papa, this is gonna be fun,” said Aurora as she swung hers and Bucky’s hands. “You can see what dance moves I been workin’ on.”

“I know, Sugar Plum,” said Bucky just as enthusiastically. “Can’t wait to see your new moves. Bet you’re the best dancer in class.”

“Nuh ah. Miss El Masri is the bestest.”

“Yeah, but she’s the teacher,” Bucky explained. “She’s meant to be good. I bet you’re the bestest student there.”

Aurora shrugged and then smiled up at Bucky who was looking down at her adoringly.

“You just say that ‘cause you’re my Papa Bear.”

Bucky pretended to be offended as he stopped in his tracks, placed his hand over his chest, and said, “No way. I say it because it’s true, Baby Girl. You’re the best kid in the whole world, and don’t you forget it. Okay?”

Aurora smiled up at her father once more, before taking hold of his hand again, and saying, “Okay.”

…..

It had been some time since Bucky had been at the dance studio with Aurora. She was still really tiny when she started out dancing. He felt better about her dancing than learning to fight because of the minimal contact with other people. Now, as he sat back and waited for class to begin, he was overcome with emotion. Aurora looked cute in her dance outfit as she did her warm-ups; she was focused and serious there, too. Bucky leaned forward in his chair and smiled; when his child glanced in his direction, they shared a smile. He gave her a thumbs up and she gave him a little nod. She had so many of Sam’s mannerisms that it made Bucky’s heart swell. Gosh, he loved them both so much.

Bucky was drawn from his thoughts by someone taking up a seat next to him. He straightened up and offered them a nod of acknowledgement. He hoped they weren’t the chatty type as he wasn’t one for small talk. He almost groaned when they began to speak to him.

“Hey there. Are you new? I haven’t seen you here before.”

Bucky offered a tight-lipped smile and said, “Not exactly new. My kid’s been doin’ this for a while now.”

“Oh, which one is yours?” she asked, turning her head to where the children were lining up.

“Little girl with the two puffs in her hair,” said Bucky with a smile as he pointed to his daughter.

“Aurora?”

“Yeah, my little Sugar Plum,” Bucky offered with a wide grin.

“So, you’re Sam’s hubby?”

“Yeah, that’s me.”

“Oh, Sam’s a real treasure, isn’t he?”

Bucky nodded his head and went to reply, but the lady kept talking.

“We love Sam here,” she continued. “I wondered where he was, actually. He’s such a sweetheart. He’s so funny. Has us all in stitches from laughing and Mrs El Masri has to remind us to be quiet. He’s so cheeky, though. And charming. We never really get into too much trouble from Mrs El Masri when he flashes that smile at her.”

“Yeah, I believe that,” said Bucky, wondering what was going on right there and then. He knew Sam was a charmer, no doubt about it, but it sounded like this woman had an eye for his Sammy. He knew it was silly to feel a little hint of jealousy, but when someone else joined their conversation about how great Sam was, he had to try really hard not to be rude to them.

…..

“So, how’d the tutu fit?”

The mirth behind Sam’s voice was audible as he spoke into the phone. Bucky reclined on their bed and let out a little chuckle.

“You’re an asshole,” said Bucky with no real heat to it. “There were no tutus. Kinda disappointed about the lack of dude-sized tutus since you’ve been talkin’ shit about it so much. Reckon one might suit me.”

Sam let out a laugh and Bucky feigned offense by saying, “Screw you, I’d look good.”

“I’m just playin’ with you, Buck. You look good in everything.”

Bucky could not stop himself from blushing; Sam still had the ability to make him feel giddy.

“You’re biased,” Bucky offered with a laugh.

“Yeah, well, you’re a fine ass man,” said Sam sincerely. “So, you can’t exactly blame me for my bias.”

He smiled at his husband’s flirty words and then said, “Oh, speaking of fine ass men, why didn’t you tell me all the parents at ballet have a crush on you?”

“What?” asked Sam, pretending not to know what Bucky was talking about.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Wilson. I can hear it in your voice, you’re about to piss yourself laughing.”

Sam relented and then cracked up.

“Sorry,” he said in between chuckles. “But no one has a crush on me.”

“I do,” said Bucky in a matter-of-fact way. “And half of the ballet parents do, too, apparently.”

Sam chuckled once more and said, “Now how’d you figure that?”

Bucky let out a little huff and said, in a tone meant to emulate the people he had spoken to at the studio earlier, “Aww, Sam’s the best. He’s so handsome. We love Sam. He’s so great; he’s funny and charming and – and Sam’s real swell.”

“No one said that, Barnes,” said Sam with a smile on his face.

“I can hear your smile, Sammy. You know they said it.”

“Yeah, I know, but I meant no one said I was ‘real swell’ – that’s your line, old timer.”

“Hush up.”

“You’re cute, you know that?”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“You’re so adorable, Barnes.”

“Don’t distract me from what I was sayin’ about the parents having a crush on you.”

“Aww, Baby. Don’t be jealous.”

“I’m not! They’re just annoying.”

Sam let out another chuckle and said, “They’re okay, Buck. I can’t help it everyone thinks I’m swell.”

Bucky rolled his eyes at Sam’s teasing.

“Yeah, I’m starting to wonder why they’d think that,” Bucky said, pretending to be annoyed. “You’re a real asshole.”

This caused Sam to laugh uproariously before replying, “Yeah, but you love me.”

Bucky smiled and let out a wistful sigh before he said, “I do, Sammy. I love you so much. Hurry up and come home.”

“I’ll be home, soon, Buck,” he soothed. “How’s the Baby? Did she give you any trouble at dinner?”

“She ate all of her vegetables.”

“How’d you get her to do that?”

“Well, Sam Wilson, you’re not the only charming one in this family,” said Bucky with a grin. “She didn’t make a fuss with me. Ate them all up.”

“You’re plenty charming, Baby,” said Sam with a smile of his own. “But really, how’d you get her to eat them without making a fuss?”

Bucky sighed and then replied, “I promised her five minutes on TikTok for every veggie she ate.”

Sam laughed out loud and closed his eyes, before saying, “You spoil her, Buck.”

“I know. But I can’t help it,” said Bucky with a little crooked grin. “Sometimes, she does that pouty thing like you do, and I feel my heart clench in my chest, Sammy. How can I _not_ give in and spoil her?”

“You’re a softie, Barnes.”

“Maybe,” said Bucky as he hugged his pillow. “Only for you and our kid, Sammy. Only for the two of you.”


End file.
